Amy Makes Her Choice
by lemonfox2002
Summary: It's easy to avoid your problems when you're having adventures and risking your life every day. But what happens when the TARDIS gets stuck? And what happens when Amy's actions change the course of time? (Revisit of my previous story Fanning the Embers)
1. Chapter 1 - Stuck

_A/N I was very unsatisfied with the way Moffat took Amy and the Doctor after _Amy's Choice_. Here's how I rewrote their story to soothe my aching heart._

**All characters owned by the BBC**

* * *

Stuck. Stuck in a quaint little alien suburb. The TARDIS was supposed to be able to take them to unimaginable places and times, and for the past week they'd been somewhere indistinguishable from an English village. Except that the people were blue.

"Why is the TARDIS taking so long to fix herself?" Amy had asked the Doctor after the first two days.

"It's not her fault," he had answered defensively "She's never had to reacclimatise to a new setting in this quadrant of the solar system. The gravity change must have altered her circuit preferences."

But he was getting bored too, she could tell.

They were staying with a lovely young (blue) couple he seemed to know from some previous excursion. As far as Amy could tell, the male was a sort of ambassador, and from a wealthy family. The female, assumedly his wife, was exceedingly pregnant. They were spending their days helping the young couple do up their house and move in baby furniture.

The Doctor had spent the first couple of days helping with considerable vigour, excited as always to be in a new place and seeing another culture. After the novelty wore off, however, he had started developing some rather amusing twitches, undoubtedly due to the lack of adventures to be had.

Amy wasn't quite as bored. She was very interested in their hosts, who were obviously deeply in love. She had begun to notice that Soloquan, the male, was very assertive over his other half, expecting her to service his every need. It made Amy very uncomfortable, watching Katria scuttle about so obediently. Especially when she noticed Rory watching them.

"They're so happy together." He mused to her one evening.

"I suppose," she answered "but don't you think it's kind of weird how… subservient she is?" Rory glanced at her warily.

"It's just a different culture Amy, they behave differently."

"Do you sometimes wish I was more like that?" She watched his reaction out of the corner of her eye. His features remained blank.

"I love you the way you are." He stated simply. Her face lifted and she smiled at him. She got up off the bed they were sharing and approached their bathroom to brush her teeth, feeling warm and light.

"Except… maybe sometimes…" His voice trailed off hesitantly. She whipped her head back around the frame of the bathroom door, eyes glaring warningly.

"Sometimes what?" He looked at her, a scared expression on his face.

"Nothing, you're perfect. Wouldn't change a thing." Amy fixed her gaze on him menacingly, breathing hard as anger flared up inside her.

"I'm not about to become a stay-at-home housewife, you do know that?" She was biting back her aggravation, clenching her teeth to try and retain some composure.

"That's not what I'm saying." Rory huffed dismissively.

"Well then, what are you saying? Out with it!"

"I just think they seem very content with the way things are, whereas you…"

He gesticulated widely, as though vainly trying to articulate all the difficulties Amy brought him. Then he let his arms drop and looked directly into her face.

"You ran away the night before our wedding with another man."

"In a time machine!"

"With another man." He repeated grimly.

They stood, looking at each other across a gulf.

"I don't want to be cooped up in some suburban home, looking after your children while you go out and accomplish your dreams."

"I'm not saying you have to- "

"But don't you see that's where this will end up? You want to be a doctor, Rory, and that's a full time job - more than full time - and you want kids! Are you planning on hiring a nanny?"

Rory looked taken aback, as though the thought had never occurred to him. In that moment feelings she had never felt towards this boy began to surface: Bitterness, and contempt. Had he really never considered the kind of cage he was leading her into? She was Amelia Pond! She had rescued a star whale and inspired Vincent Van Gogh! Was she to disappear into a normal life and lose all of what she had found with the Doctor?

Rory was still looking at her.

"Are you saying you wouldn't want to take care of our children?"

"I don't want that to be… I don't want to become that kind of…" She looked into his wide eyes and knew that what she was about to say would change things forever.

"I want to be more than that."

Rory bent his head, hiding his face from view.

"More than my wife?"

"If that's what being your wife means to you," she hesitated, but only for a moment "then yes."

The seconds ticked by. Amy stood in the doorway watching Rory, whilst he stared resolutely down at the bedspread.

He broke the silence.

"Maybe we should cool off. I'll go and sleep downstairs tonight." He pushed himself off the bed with a squeaking of springs and left without looking at her.

Amy sagged back against the doorframe. Her mind was numb. Even though she had finally confronted Rory with her true thoughts, she felt as though she had triggered an avalanche of future consequences. No going back now.

* * *

**I've got the whole story written already, so I'm going to publish it in blocks of chapters. Read on to find out what happens next!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Inevitable

**All characters owned by the BBC**

_"Maybe we should cool off. I'll go and sleep downstairs tonight." He pushed himself off the bed with a squeaking of springs and left without looking at her._

_Amy sagged back against the doorframe. Her mind was numb. Even though she had finally confronted Rory with her true thoughts, she felt as though she had triggered an avalanche of future consequences. No going back now._

* * *

She channeled her chaotic emotions into new determination, and leveraged herself off the doorframe, turning the opposite direction down the hallway from her husband. She knew what she was looking for.

As she reached the end of the corridor a door swung open and the Doctor came out, his toothbrush in hand, a towel over his shoulder. He looked up at her, his fringe casting shadows down his thin face, lips pressed together in that way of his. His eyes crinkled into a smile when he saw her.

"Amy!" He noticed her stony expression and his face fell "What's wrong?"

She strode towards him, placed a hand firmly in the middle of his chest and pushed him back into the wall, her face directly in front of his so he had to strain to keep her in focus. She looked into his innocent green eyes with a kind of fury, and then smashed her lips against his.

He seemed to sigh with exasperation, before grasping her shoulders firmly and putting some distance between them.

"Amelia, we've been through this."

Conflicting emotions coursed through her; savage anger and childish frustration almost interchangeable, and she grabbed his bowtie and used her grip to close the gap between them. A growl emitted from the Doctor's throat, and he pressed himself back and away from her.

"Pond, I'm 900 years your senior," He seemed to be preparing quite a lecture, but then he looked into her hot and flustered face, and the words died on his lips. She saw the concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine doctor," she told him, withdrawing into herself. Her eyes darted away from his and she crossed her arms over her chest, locking him out. He let go of her shoulders and reached out to encircle her wrists, unfolding the barrier she had built between them. He held her hands pressed between their torsos and looked sincerely into her eyes.

"Amy don't misunderstand me, I…" He cast around for the words to say to this fiery creature he had in his arms. She seemed to want him, but he saw in her a real desire for escape from a life society told her was inevitable.

"I'm flattered, Amy, but I know you don't want this."

"How do you know what I want?"

"Well, who were you thinking about when you came marching down this hallway?"

"Isn't that obvious?" She asked, straining her head forward to try and reach his lips.

"Amelia…" His voice seemed to come from deep within his chest as he leaned into her hair. Her breath caught in her throat. Then his lips were against her ear.

"I know when you're lying to me."

He pulled back from her slightly to look into her eyes. His expression was of someone facing a disappointment they thought inevitable. In one movement he lifted her wrists and planted them above her head. Holding them both in one hand, he held her chin with the other, trapping her. His face was so close to hers she could only see his silhouette.

She felt his hot breath as he murmured, "Don't insult me, Pond."

She was immobile, locked between the wall and his body. She raised an eyebrow.

"You're assuming my thoughts are any of your business."

His voice was indignant. "Not my business? When you accost me outside my bathroom your motivations for doing so are entirely my business."

"I chose to ignore your protests." She teased, her lips curling into a smile.

But he held her gaze, his eyes boring into hers. Her vision began to swim. He let her arms drop, keeping hold of her as she leant into him.

She leant silently into his shoulder, and felt the tears in her eyes leak onto his skin. She wiped them away quickly, not wanting him to notice, but of course he already had.

"I knew there was something wrong."

She lifted her face to meet his gaze. He looked worried, but unsurprised.

"It's OK Amy, I know you're confused. And I know I'm not innocent in this…" She silenced him with her mouth on his. The kiss was long and hungry, and she noticed with triumph that he did not pull away as she clasped the back of his neck. When they parted she noticed how much lighter she felt, how everything felt simpler, even though it wasn't.

"I'm here, Amy." He told her reassuringly, resting his forehead against hers. She stroked the hair at the base of his skull, and he closed his eyes. They remained like that for a few peaceful moments.

"Time for bed, I think." He said, opening his eyes. They were so close she could see all the flecks of green and grey, scattering out from his pupils. They parted, but as she walked away he kept hold of her hand for as long as the length of their arms would allow him to.

* * *

**A/N Next chapter coming! Keep reading to find out what the Doctor's thinking about all this.**


	3. Chapter 3 - Not His

**All characters owned by the BBC**

_"I'm here, Amy." He told her reassuringly, resting his forehead against hers. She stroked the hair at the base of his skull, and he closed his eyes. They remained like that for a few peaceful moments._

_"Time for bed, I think." He said, opening his eyes. They were so close she could see all the flecks of green and grey, scattering out from his pupils. They parted, but as she walked away he kept hold of her hand for as long as the length of their arms would allow him to._

* * *

He watched her retreating figure and sighed to himself. _Humans._

When she had cocked her eyebrow at him he had been in a serious dilemma about how to ward off this latest round of attempted seduction. But she was obviously fragile tonight, underneath all her bravado, and glimpsing that vulnerable side of her had thrown him. He didn't know the specifics but he guessed it was to do with Rory.

Later that night, he lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't particularly big on sleeping, but what else was there to do, stuck in someone else's house with an unusable TARDIS? He had already painted all the rooms and landscaped the garden. He wasn't sure his contributions were welcome; Katria and Soloquan were so reserved with their opinions it was hard to tell.

He turned onto his side and looked at his reflection in the mirror next to the bed. Those lips had been on hers only hours ago…

_Well that's hardly going to help you sleep, is it?_

What would he do if Amy changed her mind about Rory? She wouldn't make that decision lightly. Rory was part of her just as much as her Doctor was.

_Do you really want to hurt her like that?_

It would be her decision though. Not his.

_Because you're just an unbiased onlooker, aren't you?_

She would do what she wanted.

_She wants to keep you both, her obedient boys, trotting along after her, always waiting in case she chooses you._

He sat bolt up right and smacked himself in the head with the palm of his hand in an effort to rid his mind of this internal monologue.

_The oncoming storm? You don't even have the stones to say no to her. She made her decision, remember? She married him! And yet you come when she calls like the flop-haired puppy dog that you are._

He sprang out of bed, not wanting to be alone with his thoughts any longer.

The kitchen light was already on. A blue figure was moving about, pouring something into a glass.

"Good evening, Doctor."

"Good morning I think, Soloquan."

The blue man turned, holding two glasses of rich toffee coloured liquid.

"We do not make such differentiations here." He placed a glass on the counter in front of the Doctor. "You cannot sleep? You drink." With that, he knocked his own glass back in one. The Doctor held up his own glass in contemplation.

"Is it like wine? I have yet to grow fond of wine."

"No, not wine. Like… Sweet fire." Soloquan filled his own glass again.

"Well then, bottom's up." The Doctor tipped the contents of his glass back, and tasted a caramel sweetness that burnt its way down his throat. Soloquan nodded approvingly. As the hours ticked by, they continued to drink together. They discussed politics, ethics, technological and scientific advancements, and the subjective appeal of female facial hair.

"Katria refuses to grow any, but I think one day she will be curious and then she will try."

The Doctor chuckled, holding out his glass for another refill. "She's a lovely girl, you two seem very happy together."

"Yes I think so, for now. Some day soon though I think I will take another wife. Maybe after the baby is born and Katria is too busy for me."

"Ah, tricky business, multiple wives. Never quite works out from what I've observed."

"It needs a firm man with a firm hand." Soloquan agreed, nodding his head sagely. "I think maybe I ask Amy the redhead to be my second wife. She has been so helpful, and I see that she is not so faithful to her husband."

The Doctor felt the blood leave his face. He narrowed his eyes, but kept them carefully fixed on his glass. "I don't know what you mean."

"The way she behaves, she seems like she is an untamed fire, no? And I think you know, Doctor, if she stays under my roof I can eventually claim her as my common law wife? Then all that is needed is to get rid of her gutless husband and she is mine. She will love it, Katria and her get on so well, and she will finally learn how to submit like a woman should."

Throughout this little speech the Doctor sat frozen, the blood roaring in his ears. His Amy - _his_ glorious, beautiful, fierce Amy- forced to wed this monster? He had known Soloquan for a long time, and had always accepted he was from a different culture, but this was unacceptable. This was Amy.

He stood up, a raging storm behind his eyes.

"You will never touch her." He declared, magnificent in his anger. He turned and strode towards the door.

"But Doctor, surely you do not-" The Doctor cut him off with a single thunderous glare.

* * *

**A/N Poor doctor. He really does channel his emotions in the wrong direction doesn't he. Keep reading to find out what he does with all this rage.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Departure

**All characters owned by the BBC**

___He stood up, a raging storm behind his eyes._

_"You will never touch her." He declared, magnificent in his anger. He turned and strode towards the door._

_"But Doctor, surely you do not-" The Doctor cut him off with a single thunderous glare._

* * *

Amy was shaken from her dreams by the unceremonious bang of her door being thrown open. The Doctor stood in her doorway, his shadow stretched across her bed. Was this a dream? His fury radiated from him like energy.

"We're leaving." He stated simply.

"But, what? Why?"

"Because I said so!" He shouted, leaving her to dazedly shove all her clothes into a bag and trip after him.

"Rory, get up, we're leaving." The Doctor barked as they walked through the living room.

"Leaving…?" Rory croaked from the sofa. "What about my things?"

"I've got them." Amy told him, animosity forgotten in the confusion of the situation. Rory stumbled to his feet and looked around. Soloquan was only just coming through from the kitchen.

"Doctor, really, there is no need for this. What connection do you have to this woman?"

"What?" asked Rory.

"Thank you, Soloquan, for your hospitality, but we are departing your company. Please give our thanks to Katria for her wonderful cooking and marvelous jokes."

With that, the Doctor span on his heel and left the room, his companions following in his wake.

...

"Doctor, what on earth was that about?" Rory demanded when they got inside the TARDIS. The Doctor was already at the console, pressing buttons and pulling leavers. Lights began to flicker on.

"She's still in recovery mode but there's enough power in her for one journey. I'm dropping you two home."

"What? Why?" They both asked in unison.

"Because I can't be dealing with… this," he motioned towards them aggressively, not looking away from the console.

"Not anymore. Others always told me never get involved with humans, they're too messy, and what do I always do? Get involved! And what always happens?" He span around and marched towards them.

"You mess. Things. Up!"

He stopped short of them, his expression stormy. His eyes darted between their faces and he clenches his fists.

"So you're going. Now."

He stomped back to the console and proceeded to throw switches. The engines whirred to life with their familiar groan.

Rory leaned towards Amy, his voice lowered.

"Did you say anything-"

"No!" she hissed.

Rory reached out and took hold of her hand. They stood on the outskirts of the room as the Doctor span and circled the console in a flurry of movement.

"Maybe we should go home. Spend some time together?" Rory muttered to her under his breath. She remained silent.

Moments later, the engines had stopped and the Doctor was swinging the door open. He stood aside and flung an arm out, directing them out of the TARDIS.

Rory led her forwards, but as she reached the threshold, and saw the look in the Doctor's eyes, she found she could not pass over it.

"No."

Rory looked back at her, a picture of confusion. The Doctor was facing away, his eyes closed, as though trying to remain calm.

"I'm not going. You can't decide where I go. Either of you. I'm staying here." She let go of Rory's hand and took a step back. The Doctor glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, but said nothing.

"Fine." Rory said, his tone resigned. "I suppose we can have some time apart. To think." Amy shuddered inwardly at the coldness in his voice, but nodded her agreement.

"Maybe you'll get the adventurer out of your system." He turned his eyes on the Doctor, before turning around and walking away. He didn't look back.

Amy let out a shuddering breath and turned to the Doctor. He was watching her, his face slightly in shadow.

As the doors closed, Amy felt as if a chord between her and her husband was being severed. Tears welled up in her eyes, but she blinked them back. Then a sob rose in her throat that she could not suppress. Her legs trembled as misery descended over her, and she slid down the wall of the TARDIS to curl up on the floor.

As she hit the cold metal, her thoughts turned to Rory, to all the childhood memories. He had believed her when no one else had, he had stayed up with her, had been the stable friend she'd needed, and then the stable partner.

She had lost him so many time on their adventures, had felt him ripped out of her life again and again only to appear again, magically, impossibly. But this time she had done the ripping. She had pushed him away, given up his security for… for what? For excitement and adrenaline?

Had she just made the biggest mistake of her life?

She felt warm arms circle beneath her and pull her into a sitting position. The Doctor kneeled down beside her, cradling her, sheltering her. She buried her face in his chest, his bowtie brushing the top of her head as she began to weep freely. His lips brushed briefly against her forehead.

After a while the sobs subsided, and she was left exhausted. The tears didn't stop, but her eyelids were so heavy…

"Come along, Pond"

He hoisted her up off the floor, and carried her towards the stairs. He felt his two hearts grow heavy in his chest; heavy with worry for her, for them both, for their future.

As he walked, she nestled her head against him, and fell asleep to the harmony of his two heartbeats in her ear.

* * *

**Review! I want to hear your opinions. I've got the whole story written out ready to stagger the publishing of the chapters. Maybe the more reviews I get the faster they'll be published :P**


	5. Chapter 5 - Amy

**All characters owned by the BBC.**

_"Come along, Pond"_

_He hoisted her up off the floor, and carried her towards the stairs. He felt his two hearts grow heavy in his chest; heavy with worry for her, for them both, for their future._

_As he walked, she nestled her head against him, and fell asleep to the harmony of his two heartbeats in her ear._

* * *

_Amy_

His chest was constricted with worry. He had let Rory leave without her. He had closed the door on Rory's retreating back. He really wanted to talk to her to understand what she was thinking. He couldn't stand the idea of her resenting him.

"Amy…"

Her name passed through his lips, barely a whisper. He wanted her to be awake, but at the same time did not want to wake her. He raised his hand and softly traced the outline of her face, her jawline, her eyebrows, her lips…

As his finger gently moved over her nose, she frowned in her sleep and turned her face away from his hand. Damn.

He rolled onto his back and stared at the ceiling. Minutes ticked by, and the weight in his chest grew heavier and heavier, until it was unbearable. He needed to talk to her. He turned his head so his lips were next to her ear.

"Amy…"

He couldn't force his voice to be any louder than a murmur; the silence in the TARDIS was so sleepy, so peaceful. He didn't dare break it. He reached up a hand and smoothed her flaming red hair.

"Amy…"

To his surprise, he heard the sound of inhaling, and suddenly she was talking. It was a rapid rush of sounds, but he didn't catch what they were. They sounded impatient, and the Doctor felt like a child being scalded for waking his mother.

Silence.

The Doctor rolled onto his side, hovering over her. He hesitated, and then nudged her gently.

"Amy?"

She made a groaning noise. He decided she had been sleep talking, and rolled onto his back again, this time looking at the ceiling.

_Oh Amy. What have we done?_

If she was actually choosing him over Rory, then this should be a moment of triumph, of relief.

_But has she chosen you, or are you just her way out of tiny little Leadworth?_

"Doctor…"

Her sleepy sigh hovered in the air, heavy with misery. He held his breath, waiting for more.

"…don't leave…"

_I'm not going anywhere._

She was stirring, her eyes were still closed. She rolled over, towards him, her arm landing on his chest. Then she was gripping his shoulder.

"…don't leave me Doctor."

Her hand crept upwards into his hair, fingertips moving softly over his scalp. The Doctor felt blood rush to his face and to… other areas.

_No, no! Leave, now!_

But she had just told him not to leave.

He hovered next to her, muscles tense, about to run but unwilling to. He glanced away from her wandering hand, gaze resting on her face, eyes closed, brows slightly furrowed. She let out a little moan that made him want to drag her towards him.

Her hand began to tug on the back of his neck, pulling his face towards hers. The memory of her body pressed against his, and the immediate surge of desire made him leap off the bed and away from her. He backed into the wall as she sank back down into the bed.

She was making little mewing noises, kicking her legs out of the blankets, arms reaching for someone that was not there.

_ I have to touch her._

He lurched forward, not entirely knowing what he was doing, and then-

"Oh, Rory…"

Ice cold. He froze, feeling as though she had thrown a bucket of water over him.

He heard the echoes of dark laughter inside his head, and could not stay in the room with her any longer.

In the hallway, he leant against the metal panelled wall, his eyes screwed shut.

After a few moments, he stood up, straightened his bow tie, and headed in the direction of the console room.

_I need to get out of here. We've been stuck for too long._

In the console room of his TARDIS he felt as though he returned to himself. This was where things were simple. He was her Time Lord, she was his TARDIS.

"OK sexy, let's go see the stars."

He slammed a lever down, and relaxed at the familiar noise of her taking off.

* * *

**Time for a little adventure next. Let's throw in a little mortal peril and see if it reminds Amy why she got in this damned box to begin with.**

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Paris, 2014

A/N I thought, since the last chapter was such a short one, I would take pity on you all and post the next one immediately :P

**All characters (except one OC of mine) owned by the BBC.**

_I need to get out of here. We've been stuck for too long._

_In the console room of his TARDIS he felt as though he returned to himself. This was where things were simple. He was her Time Lord, she was his TARDIS._

_"OK sexy, let's go see the stars."_

_He slammed a lever down, and relaxed at the familiar noise of her taking off._

* * *

Amy was warm. She was warm and cosy and safe and she was never going to move ever again. Outside this bed was the world, and it was cold and dark and confusing. The bed made her happy. In this seemingly unending battle of hearts, could she not just choose the bed instead?

Her stomach was not on board with this idea.

She sighed. Oh well, at least she could take part of the bed with her.

Amy emerged at the top of the staircase in the console room, red head poking from a cocoon of duvet.

"Good morning!" Came the Doctor's unacceptably cheerful voice.

"There's nothing good about it until bacon's involved." She snapped back.

"Ooh, bacon. Don't know if I can do that." He stepped out from behind the console, scratching his flop haired head in mock thoughtfulness.

"Can you settle for croissants Miss Pond?"

The title, and all it implied, hung awkwardly in the air between them.

"What are you talking about?" She finally grumbled, breaking the silence.

The Doctor clapped his hands together bracingly, and marched towards the doors of the TARDIS.

"Mademoiselle," he murmered in a low voice as he passed directly by her ear "Bienvenue…" He swung the doors open theatrically "à Paris!"

Amy's eyes widened as the sun streamed into the TARDIS through the gaping double doors. Before her was a long cobbled road, running alongside a wide coursing river, framed by low stone walls and interrupted by elaborate bridges. Tall, beautiful architecture rose all around them, and rising higher than it all…

"The Eiffel Tower!" she gasped.

The Doctor beamed at her, and reached out his hand.

"Suivez-moi, Pond."

…

They were sat at a little circular table outside a café. She was drinking a café latte and finishing off a pain au chocolat. The Doctor was drinking a hot chocolate with whipped cream.

"I can't believe the TARDIS had such chic clothes in the closet." Amy mused, watching Parisians pass and feeling quite at home in her new outfit. She turned her gaze on the Doctor, who was, as always, in his tweed jacket and bowtie.

"Couldn't she have provided you with anything to wear?"

He gave her a warning look. "Bowties are cool".

She giggled and took a sip of her deliciously creamy coffee.

The Doctor smiled and leaned back in his chair, stretching his long limbs under the table. His knee touched hers, and she jumped in surprise at the unexpected contact.

"Sorry, Pond." He yawned. He did not move his legs. He stretched out his arms, leaning his head back a little. As he did so, his shirt rode up, revealing a slither of stomach. She found herself staring at the trail of hair disappearing into his trousers…

"Where shall we visit next then?" He asked, snapping her out of her trance.

She tore her eyes away from him to look out at the street.

"Um, OK, we've done the Eiffel Tower and the Arc de Triomphe. How about the Louvre?"

"The Louvre! Perfect choice. Used to be a Palace of course but then turned into a museum after Louis XIV moved to Versaille in 1682." His eyes lost their focus, and he expression grew distant. "Been to Versaille myself a few times, met some quite wonderful people…"

A car horn beeped and he seemed to snap back to the present.

"Most of them turned out to be clockwork but nobody's perfect. Come on then!" He lept to his feet and gave her his most winning smile. "To the Louvre!"

…

He ran around the corner, the smoking reckage of elaborate pillars and doors unnoticed in his haste.

_Where is she where is she where is she where is she AMELIA!_

Past the smoldering rags that were once a timeless masterpiece, past a group of Japanese tourists who were huddled in a corner.

"Amy!" He shouted, his voice bellowing through the corridor. "AMY!"

She was not where he had left her, she was not in the café, she was not by the headless winged statue she had admired at the top of the stairs.

He galloped from floor to floor, panic giving him reckless energy. Why were there always aliens? Did the TARDIS purposefully take them to this time in Paris history? Or had there always been Slitheen in charge of the Louvre?

_Not any more at least._

But he had left her alone, why had he done that?

_I though she would be safer._

"Amelia Pond!" He roared, his voice ricocheting off mirrors and windows.

**Really Doctor, you need not cause such a disturbance. I have Amy, safe.**

He spun on the spot, searching for the source of the voice.

**You cannot see me, I am broadcasting my voice into your mind using your telepathic connection to the TARDIS.**

He recognised that voice.

"Soloquan! What have you done with Amy? Where have you taken her?"

**I am on my family's space ship. You must know I am from a very powerful family, Doctor.**

He was already running in the direction of his TARDIS.

**Yes, come and get her, Doctor. Save the day.**

"You've made a huge mistake taking someone I love, Soloquan." He growled as he ran.

**We shall see. Perhaps in fact, you are the one making the mistake.**

"How so?" He asked the air as he flung open the door of the TARDIS and charged inside. Maybe if he could keep Soloquan talking, he could keep his attention away from Amy.

**Perhaps I shall be the one who claims victory. And the prize is oh so sweet Doctor. As I'm sure you've noticed.**

"Don't you touch her!" He spat, frantically starting the TARDIS engines. _Come on old girl, take me to her._

**The Oncoming Storm, the Lonely God, the Fire at the Heart of the Sun. All these things I have heard of you. Let's see if you can save this one unimportant little girl.**

At the words "little girl" an image of little Amelia Pond flashed into his mind. The memory of him asking "Do I scare you?" and her scrunching up her face indignantly and saying "No!".

"Amelia Pond is the most important girl you've ever laid eyes on." He proclaimed fiercely, and with those words the TARDIS's engines stopped abruptly. His mouth stretched into menacing smile.

**Come and find us Doctor.**

When he first charged from the TARDIS he was met with a ringing silence and a blinding darkness. The ship seemed empty. But she was on here somewhere.

He was walking down a seemingly endless series of metal hallways.

_Where are you?_

**_Doctor, follow my voice!_**

He stopped short. That had not been Soloquan. It was softer and warmer. And Scottish.

She was using Soloquan's signal to communicate with him.

_Oh Pond, you are good._

_**Thank you. You're getting warmer.**_

He followed the sound of her thoughts, down hallway after hallway, until he reached a forbidding metal door.

**_You've found me!_**

He kicked the door with enough force that it burst open. A blue figure stood in the middle of the room. A redhead knelt in the corner, her arms obviously bound behind her.

**"Doctor!"** Soloquan thundered, clearly furious he had managed to find them, his anger exploding verbally and mentally.

"Soloquan." The Doctor greeted him calmly. "You're amazing plan appears to have backfired."

Soloquan smiled mockingly, clearly thinking the Doctor was foolish in his confidence. "Then by all means, thwart me."

"With pleasure." He raised his hand, the sonic screwdriver clasped in it.

_Close your mind off Amy._

He felt her thoughts disappear from his mind. He closed off his own just in time, pressing his thumb down on the screwdriver, so that it emitted a high pitched and unbearable noise. Even to the Doctor and Amy, who were prepared, it caused considerable pain. To Soloquan, who's mind had been wide open, it was lethal.

His body crumpled to the floor.

The Doctor let his arm fall to his side, sonic screwdriver pointing to the floor. They looked at each other across the room, the fiery redhead and the floppy haired Doctor. Then Amy burst into tears.

The Doctor flew across the room, vaulted over the blue mass on the floor, and was crouching at her side in an instant.

"Amy, it's OK, you're OK, I've got you." He used his sonic screwdriver to undo her bindings.

As soon as her arms were lose, her hand lashed out and struck him around the face. The blow threw him to the floor, and as he struggled to regain composure, she clambered to her feet.

He looked up at her, towering above him, and found himself a little afraid.

"Don't you ever," her voice was shaking "leave me on my own like that again."

"I-I'm sorry Amy, I shouldn't have put you in such danger, I thought you would be safe!"

"Safe!" She took a step towards him, clenching her fists. Her red hair fell in front of her face.

"You're as bad as him." She gestured towards the blue figure on the floor. "I am not some little girl you need to keep safe. How many times have we been in danger together? I can take care of myself!"

"Take care of yourself?" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing aside his apologetic manner. "I left you alone for five minutes and you managed to get kidnapped."

He struggled to his feet, and squared his shoulders. "You are a _liability._" He jabbed her with his finger to emphasise the last word. Amy's mouth fell open in indignation.

"A liability? Where would you be without me? How many people would you have killed if I hadn't been there to stop you? What kind of monster would you have let yourself become?"

She leaned in towards him, eyes piercing.

"You _need_ me, Doctor."

His green eyes frantically scanned her face, his teeth gritted, his brow furrowed. In the empty room the only noise was their breathing coming fast and hard.

Suddenly, she grabbed the lapels of his jacket and jerked him towards her, slamming her mouth into his. He grunted as their lips met, and then he was devouring her. He clamped his hands onto her hips in order to grip her closer to him.

They opened their mouths to each other, hot breath mingling, tongues exploring. Amy caught his bottom lips between her teeth and pulled, triggering a rumbling growl from his throat.

He began kissing along her jaw and down her neck. She let out a breathy moan. At this, his hands hooked behind her knees and hoisted her bodily onto him, legs around his waist, so they were pressed together. His arms wrapped around her back, fixing her to him. Then he was walking them both towards the door.

As they moved through the corridors towards the TARDIS, their hunger for each other grew with every straying hand, every panting kiss.

They came across the blue box almost by accident, too absorbed in each other. The Doctor pushed her up against the wooden doors as she dragged his jacket off his shoulders.

He snapped his fingers and they staggered inside.

* * *

**Pheeooo. Well I never. Who saw that coming, eh?**

**That should be enough to tide you over. If you want the next chapter sooner - review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Good Morning

**All characters belong to the BBC**

_As they moved through the corridors towards the TARDIS, their hunger for each other grew with every straying hand, every panting kiss._

_They came across the blue box almost by accident, too absorbed in each other. The Doctor pushed her up against the wooden doors as she dragged his jacket off his shoulders._

_He snapped his fingers and they staggered inside._

* * *

They were on the glass floor of the console room, the Doctor on his back, his red headed companion sprawled on top of him. Their bare chests moved in time with their breathing as they enjoyed, for the first time, the feeling of bare skin on skin. His hands were on her back, drawing lazy circles on her skin.

After a while, she lifted her heavy head and gazed up at his face.

_This man._

He looked back at her with those old old eyes. This man, this Doctor, was hers. He would protect her whilst giving her the freedom to spread her wings. He understood she was too wild to be tamed.

She was his Amy.

He looked down at her, straining to keep his head up so he didn't have to stop looking at her. Her alabaster skin shone with happiness as her red lips broke into a smile. He raised a hand and ran it through her flaming silky hair.

He was hers alright.

…

Amy's consciousness swam back from the murky depths of sleep, and she stretched her bare legs groggily. She felt tired and satisfied, and was reminded of the post-swim feeling she used to get as a child, curled up in a blanket, limbs aching from exertion. She snuggled into the mattress and smiled. She did not expect the gentle nudge on the tip of her nose.

She squeaked in surprise and her eyes snapped open. The Doctor's face was inches from her own, his eyes creased in a boyish grin.

"Good morning." he said.

She giggled and rubbed her eyes.

"What was that for?"

He bobbed his head towards hers, again nudging her nose with his.

"It's how cats show affection." He explained.

"I do feel like a satisfied feline right now, so I suppose it's appropriate." She reached her arms over her head and stretched fully, her mouth open in a monstrous yawn.

He rolled over to rest next to her, one arm draped over her midriff, so she could feel his breath on her shoulder. She looked at his face with unrestrained happiness, and they both smiled into each other's bleary eyes.

She turned onto her side and rested her hand against his face. He kissed her palm in response.

* * *

**A/N Just a little fluff for y'all to make up for all the angst I put you through :)**


	8. Chapter 8 - London, 1905

**All characters belong to the BBC**

_He rolled over to rest next to her, one arm draped over her midriff, so she could feel his breath on her shoulder. She looked at his face with unrestrained happiness, and they both smiled into each other's bleary eyes._

_She turned onto her side and rested her hand against his face. He kissed her palm in response._

* * *

"The Savoy Hotel, London, 1905!" The Doctor indicated the elaborate building with a sweep of his white-gloved hand. Amy looped her arm around his and squeezed with delight.

"This is fantastic! I've always wanted to stay here. But why 1905?"

"Because, my dear Amelia, this is the year American millionaire George A. Kessler floods the central courtyard for his Venetian-themed "Gondola Party". It really is a sight to behold, after dinner the birthday cake gets brought out on the back of a baby elephant." He laughed with child-like glee.

Ever since they had let their guard down around each other, and accepted how they felt, he had been shamelessly giddy with joy. Amy had to admit to herself that she felt as though she could finally relax. But she could not stop herself being reminded of Rory. When the Doctor had mentioned Venice she felt a guilty swoop in her stomach, but she kept smiling, and hoped he had not noticed.

"But we don't have to be there." He teased, lowering his voice and glancing at her out of the corner of his eye. She elbowed him in the ribs.

"If it's that much of a sight that the TARDIS actually brings us where you want to go," he made an indignant face "then I think we can contain ourselves long enough to see it."

They entered through the elaborately carved wooden front doors, and swept across the carpeted lobby. Amy felt very grand in her long Victorian dress, with a feathered hat perched on her head. The Doctor was in his element, dressed to the nines in a dapper suit, with a shiny ebony cane in one hand and a gorgeous redhead on his arm.

She felt herself rise to the occasion. They were an impressive pair.

A member of staff greeted them, bowing respectfully.

"Good evening sir and madam. How may I help you?"

"We would like a room." The Doctor tapped his cane against his polished black shoe, obviously trying to act the impatient rich snob.

"Certainly sir, may I enquire whether sir has booked…?"

The Doctor whipped out the telepathic paper, only showing a glimpse of it before flipping it closed again with a sigh. The man looked dumb struck, and Amy raised her eyebrow at him loftily.

"Is there a problem?" She enquired in her best English lady voice.

"N-n-no your highnesses," He bowed even deeper than before. "Please, do forgive me for not recognizing you immediately-"

A sharp hissing noise interrupted, and an older man with a much smarter suit stepped into the group, subtly nudging the stuttering porter aside.

"I'm afraid your usual room is occupied, but may I offer your majesties the new Penthouse Suite? It has rather marvelous views."

The Doctor seemed to contemplate this, before bowing his head in acceptance. Suddenly they were being whisked off to a luxuriously equipped bar, with offers of complementary Champaign as their room was prepared. They lowered themselves onto a plush sofa, allowing the waiters to skitter feverishly about them for a few moments. Before long they were alone.

Amy fell back into the cushions.

"Oh my goodness, I can barely breath." She put a hand to her rock hard abdomen, where the edge of the corset she was wearing pressed painfully into her.

"You didn't have to wear the corset." The Doctor told her, but he looked sympathetic all the same.

"Yes I did, the dress wouldn't fit otherwise!"

"But it must be so painful." His eyebrows knitted together with worry. Then his gaze seemed to travel downwards.

"No concept of health and safety, these Victorians." He was staring as if without realizing at her chest, which was bulging out of the top of the corset. Then he blinked and turned away, exhaling quietly.

Amy noticed he had moved his hands so they rested in his lap. She looked at him shrewdly.

"Your bowtie is crooked."

He raised his hands to fix it, as she knew he would, and she took her opportunity to pounce, sliding her hand up the inside of his leg. He let out a bark of surprised laughter and snapped his knees together, locking her hand in place.

"You little minx!"

She cocked an eyebrow daringly, and his eyes darkened.

"What happened to containing ourselves?"

…

A maid stood hesitantly outside the penthouse suite, wrist held frozen, ready to knock. But she could tell from the noises coming faintly from the room beyond that the guests within would not appreciate being disturbed, even for complimentary Champaign.

* * *

**A/N I sense a plot development imminent - keep reading for a shocking twist!**


	9. Chapter 9 - The Professor

**All characters owned by the BBC**

_A maid stood hesitantly outside the penthouse suite, wrist held frozen, ready to knock. But she could tell from the noises coming faintly from the room beyond that the guests within would not appreciate being disturbed, even for complimentary Champaign. _

* * *

She stood in front of the grand mirror in their room, but she couldn't really see it. She was gripping the mahogany table, face contorted, trying to breath through the compressing pain of being tied into her second corset of the day.

The maid stood behind her, the sounds of her breathing audible as she strained to tie the laces. One final pull, and she was in. She looked at herself, hot and flustered, but incredibly curvy. She would not usually go through this kind of torment, if it were not for the jaw dropping dress that had been brought up to her. The train trailed to the floor ever so gracefully, and the lace neckline swooped ever so low on her shoulders, it would probably take more effort to stop the Doctor from ripping it off her immediately than it would getting herself into the thing.

Sure enough, when she swept down the stairs and into the hallway to meet him, his gaze met hers and his eyes widened.

"Amy…!" He gasped. She couldn't suppress her giggle, and felt a little glow of pride that she could always impress him.

Fixing a straight expression on her face, she offered him a gloved hand, and he swept off his top hat and bent gracefully to kiss it. He looked tall dark and dashing, his tux fitting him perfectly to emphasise his slim waist and his long legs.

"Shall we?" He asked, gesturing in the direction of the sounds of merriment that were issuing from the entrance to the courtyard.

"Why, certainly." She hooked her arm in his and they glided forward into their evening.

She gasped herself when she saw the courtyard. It had been flooded with water so deep there was a larger than life gondola floating heavily in it, so big it looked as though it could comfortably seat at least two dozen diners. The walls were no longer visible, instead, framing the water, there was theatre scenery depicting Renaissance Venice, so realistic it was easy to be fooled that they had been taken there by the TARDIS itself.

Sparkling lights from hundreds of candles flickered and reflected in the water. The staff was all costumed, as were the guests, and as Amy and the Doctor walked through the archway they too were presented with Venetian masks. Amy took hers wordlessly, still absorbed in the beautiful sight before her.

The Doctor smiled to himself at the expression of awe on her face. He had seen so many glorious and awe-inspiring sights in his travels, but with her he could appreciate it all over again.

"The Lord and Lady of Aberdeen, John Smith and Amelia Pond." Announced a loud voice from the entrance.

Amy looked up at the Doctor, her eyes shining with excitement.

"This is fantastic!"

He laughed, happiness surging through him to see the joy on her face.

"Come on then let's find our seats!"

He led them down the stairs to a smaller gondola that was waiting for them. They clambered in, and were taken across the water. Soon they were climbing onto the magnificent vessel in the center of the flooded courtyard. They were shown to two ornate chairs at the long table, where they sat down and looked around them.

The Doctor was sat next to George Kessler himself, and they became immediately absorbed in conversation with each other. Amy could not stop turning her head, taking in all the gorgeous costumes and decorations.

They were presented with tall crystal flutes of champagne, which fizzed delightfully on her tongue. She hadn't had champagne since her wedding day…

The fog of memory that held her for a few moments was broken by the feeling of a warm hand placed tenderly on the small of her back. She turned her head and smiled at the Doctor, not wanting to place any of her troubles at his door. She did not want to spoil this. And anyway, what she was remembering wasn't to happen for another hundred years.

More guests were arriving, each announced individually. Famous actress Sarah Bernhardt, resplendent in a plumed hat, handsome singer Enrico Caruso, and finally…

"Professor Ronald Ross and his wife Rosa Bessie Ross."

The chatter got a little more expectant, and heads turned to see the new arrivals.

"Discoverer of the cause of malaria you know." She heard Kessler tell the Doctor. "Winner of the Nobel Prize in Physiology and Medicine. His wife is simply marvelous."

Amy turned herself to see this professor and his apparently marvelous wife. She stood in the arched entry; dark hair curled and tucked neatly, eyes sparkling even through her mask.

The man next to her wasn't wearing a mask. He was older and slightly chubby, with an unflattering moustache. But there was no mistaking him.

It was Rory.

* * *

**A/N Sorry to leave you hanging everyone. **

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 10 - Choices

**The Doctor, Amy and Rory all belong to the BBC.**

_Amy turned herself to see this professor and his apparently marvelous wife. She stood in the arched entry; dark hair curled and tucked neatly, eyes sparkling even through her mask._

_The man next to her wasn't wearing a mask. He was older and slightly chubby, with an unflattering moustache. But there was no mistaking him._

_It was Rory._

* * *

Everything slowed. Her surroundings dimmed. The air was stuck in her lungs. She stared at his face, so changed, but with the same eyes. How many times had she thought about those eyes since he had walked away from her?

She was suddenly horrified that he might see her, and quickly turned back to her plate.

She looked to her right, to her Doctor. He was just in the act of turning to see the new guests himself, but caught her eye and frowned. His lips formed her name. His hand was at her cheek, and she realized her mouth was open. She closed it and blinked. The world seemed to refocus.

"Amy what's wrong?" His forehead was creased with worry and confusion.

"Nothing." She swallowed and smiled, but she couldn't seem to make the smile reach her eyes. His hand dropped and he looked around.

She could see on his face the moment he saw Professor Ronald Ross, the moment he recognized his old companion. Her husband.

His expression turned to stone.

He seemed to process the new information, before gathering his resolve and turning back to her.

"It's OK, do you hear me? We're fine." He glanced back towards the entrance, and she saw a frown flicker briefly between his eyebrows. *Are we fine?*

_Yes…_

She took a deep breath and rallied her nerve.

_Yes, we're fine._

Professor and Mrs Ross were by that time climbing onto the gondola, greeting other guests, taking glasses of champagne. Any minute now…

She could not tear her eyes from his face, but she could sense her Doctor in the seat next to her, poised like a jungle cat. Fight or flight.

Rory saw her. His gaze glided past as he scanned the table, then his expression of light joviality faded from his face. He turned back to his wife, briefly clasped her hand, and then began moving towards where Amy sat.

She felt the Doctor rise from his seat. She was about to reach out and stop him, thinking he was going to prevent Rory from coming over, but before she could he had slid behind her and further down the table to sit next to Sir Thomas Dewar. She felt as though her last defense had been stripped from her. She would have to face this man. Face what she had done to him.

"Hello Amy." His voice was deeper and slightly gravelly.

He sat down in the Doctor's vacated chair. She couldn't help admiring him for holding her gaze. She found herself studying his face. How old was he? 45? 50? His hair was not greying but it had an unnaturally dark tint to it that looked slightly chemical.

"Hi Rory." She didn't know what to do with her hands. She tucked a ginger curl behind her ear. "Or should I say Professor?" She tried to smile at him, but he remained serious.

"I'm the professor of tropical medicine at Liverpool University College." He informed her tonelessly.

"And the discoverer of malaria I hear."

"I simply proved that malaria is spread by mosquitos." He corrected dismissively.

Amy swallowed before steeling herself to ask what she really wanted to know.

"You got married?" She glanced over at the dark haired woman he had come in with.

"Yes, sixteen years ago." She looked back at his blank face. "We have four children."

She let out a little choking noise and managed to pass it off as laughter.

"Well you got what you wanted then. A family and a career-"

"He left me in 1875."

Amy stared at him, all pretenses gone.

"I-I'm sure he didn't mean to, the TARDIS must have-"

"I waited for you to come back, I thought surely you would realize…" For the first time some emotion crossed his face, his eyebrows collapsing slightly before he reigned himself in again. "But I soon faced reality. I made a life for myself, I studied medicine in London, I joined the Indian Medical Service. I fell in love."

He looked over at his wife and his expression softened. Seeing this caused a flurry of confusion in Amy's chest.

"It's not the same as… as us. Victorian life is very traditional. But she's faithful and honest." This pronouncement tipped her pain into anger.

"Well at least now you have the subservient housewife you always wanted." She hissed.

He gave her a look that made her see how much he had aged.

"Amy, I'm past all this. I'm 55. It's been 30 years since I walked out of the TARDIS." She realized he had spent more of his life without her than with her.

"So you're happy are you?"

"In a way." He stared down at his empty glass, spinning the stem between his fingers.

"I wouldn't have chosen this for myself but the choice wasn't mine to make."

It was at this point that Kessler interrupted their conversation to congratulate Rory on his Nobel Prize.

Amy lent back in her chair and let out her breath. She noticed that the professor's wife, Rosa, was sat next to the Doctor, who kept glancing over at Amy distractedly. She gave him what she hoped was a reassuring smile.

The courses were brought out and sailed over to them one by one. Amy could only sample each dish, partly due to her corset seriously restricting her food intake, and partly because of Rory's presence at her side. After the seemingly never-ending stream of food, Enrico Caruso stood up from his seat at the table and sang a series of heart melting melodies. Amy tried to lose herself in the music.

Their dinner reached its climax when a five-foot birthday cake was brought out on the back of a baby elephant.

"My dearest friends and respected colleagues." Kessler boomed, raising his glass. "What a splendid evening this has been. And it need not end here! Let us proceed to the Ballroom."

The guests started singing For He's A Jolly Good Fellow as the gondola was steered to the edge of the courtyard, allowing them to dismount. When it came her turn to climb ashore, Rory held out his hand, and she felt she had no choice but to take it. He gave her a look that was full of meaning, before moving away with everyone to the ballroom, leaving her at the waters edge.

She felt dazed, and then sensed someone behind her.

"Amy."

The Doctor took her hand in his, and led her after the crowd. She followed him wordlessly, and they spent the evening in each other's arms, swaying to the music played by a full orchestra. She tried to stop herself from looking over at the professor and his wife, tried to concentrate on the safety that was the Doctor's arms around her waist.

"Come on" He whispered in her ear after what felt like an eternity. He took her hand and led her away from the brightly lit room, to the dark staircase that would take them up to their bed.

As they reached the foot of them, Amy found herself wriggling her hand out of his. He turned towards her expectantly, his worried eyes shining in the dark.

"I think I need some fresh air."

He nodded.

Back in the courtyard, she stood on the steps and watched the lights reflected in the calm surface of the water. The staff was clearing away the chairs from the gondola. This should have been a wonderful evening.

She felt rather than heard Rory's approach.

She looked around to see him stood quietly next to her, looking out over the scene before them. Trepidation and guilt filled her stomach.

"I apologize for interrupting your reflections." _He even sounds Victorian._ "But I need to make the situation perfectly clear to you." He turned to her, his eyes probing her face.

"I had no choice, but you still do. You can ask him to take you back to where you left me, in 1875. You can rewrite this. We can still be together. I can be your Rory again. Or," He paused, eyes watching her, "you can leave me. Again. For him."

She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She must not cry.

She formed an answer in her head, and turned to him.

But he was gone.

* * *

**A/N Hold your breath, the next chapter's arriving imminently.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Strategies

**Doctor Who belongs to the BBC.**

_"I had no choice, but you still do. You can ask him to take you back to where you left me, in 1875. You can rewrite this. We can still be together. I can be your Rory again. Or," He paused, eyes watching her, "you can leave me. Again. For him."_

_She closed her eyes and tried to steady her breathing. She must not cry._

_She formed an answer in her head, and turned to him._

_But he was gone._

* * *

"What do we do?!" She shouted at him.

The Doctor was striding up and down the shiny wooden floors of their penthouse bedroom, tux jacket in a forgotten heap on the floor, bow tie hanging lose around his neck.

"I don't know, Amelia!" He threw back at her, teeth clenched.

"How could you have got the date wrong? I mean, 1875? That's not even a little bit close!"

"Yes, thank you, I am aware of that!" He gesticulated at her wildly. "You didn't notice either!"

She gaped at him in indignation. "ME? I was a little bit preoccupied in case you'd forgotten!"

He stopped pacing, chest heaving, and looked at her, his expression softening. Then he shook his head, his fringe flopping in front of his eyes.

"You're right, I'm sorry." He sat down on a chaise long and rested his head in his hand.

Amy walked over to him and crouched at his feet. He watched her with a trace of wariness in his green eyes. She took one of his hands and looked up into his face.

"You know I've already chosen, don't you?"

He dropped his other hand to cover hers.

"I do now." He sounded profoundly relieved. She smiled at him, that he could still doubt where her heart lay.

"My Doctor." She said tenderly.

His eyes crinkled as he grinned dopily. He raised both hands and cupped her face. "My Amy."

Leaning forward, he pressed his lips softly against hers. She moved hers against his, and she felt his tongue gently brush against her mouth. She opened to him, and the kiss deepened. She slipped her hands up his strong arms to rest on his shoulders, and one of his hands slid up into her fiery curls, his nails gently grazing her scalp. She felt a clenching in the pit of her stomach, and quickly pulled out of the kiss, vision slightly blurred.

"No, come on, we need to sort this out." She told him firmly.

He sighed. "Yes, of course, you're right."

He looked at her for a few long moments, lips parted, and she had to stand up and take a few steps back to stop herself from pulling him back into the kiss. He chuckled.

"I'm just going to stay seated for a little while." He placed his hands strategically in his lap and Amy felt a little heat of pride.

"Stop trying to distract me! I need a coffee, do they do coffee in 1905?"

"It's been available in Europe since the 17th century." She threw him a warning look. She wasn't in the mood for a history lesson.

Looking like a puppy with its tail between its legs, he darted out of the room to ask the butler for coffee. Amy sat down on their huge bed and tried to compose herself.

_Now, this is going to be a civilized conversation. I am going to remain calm, and act like a mature responsible adult. We are going to discuss the options available to us and I am not going to raise my voice._

She took a deep breath and looked up to where the Doctor was standing with his hands in his pockets, watching her.

"Now," she put her hands in her lap and entwined her fingers. If he found her act of responsible adult amusing he did not let it show. "What are our options?"

He let out a breath.

"Well, firstly we… you… have to decide whether we are going to go back and get him."

She frowned thoughtfully. "I think we have to. It's our fault he's in the wrong time."

"Then we have to make a decision of when we're going to go and get him. He's made medical history, if we take him out at the wrong time…" The Doctor trailed off, eyebrows furrowed, and began pacing again.

"When did he win his Nobel prize? Was it 1902?"

The Doctor nodded. "And he will be knighted in 1911."

Amy's draw dropped. "Knighted? Really? He'll be Sir Rory?"

"Sir Ronald Ross." The Doctor corrected her with a pedantic finger wag.

Amy was struck with a horrible thought.

"Do you know when he dies?"

The Doctor stopped pacing and looked at her solemnly.

"1932"

Amy clutched her chest. He sat down next to her and rested a warm hand on her knee. He did not say anything. There was nothing to say.

After a while she took a steadying breath and gave him a weak smile.

"I'm OK." He did not smile back. He squeezed her knee and left her side.

"Now, clearly the most important parts of his career are the actual discoveries he made which advanced medicine, namely his work on malaria. If we did pull him out it would have to be in 1902, after his discovery of how malaria is transmitted. I think we can allow him to collect his Nobel Prize, after all his hard work?" He looked to Amy, seeking approval.

"He told me he got married sixteen years ago." She said in a small voice. "What about his family?"

She was not looking at him, so did not see his expression.

"If he wants to return to the 21st century, he will have to leave them here."

Amy felt lost.

"But, 1902, that's only three years ago! He built a life here, we can't just tear him away from that. It has to be at the start or not at all." She raised her head, face set.

"Amy, if we do that he will never make those contributions to medicine. That's a fixed point in time."

"Time can be rewritten, you're always saying that!"

He gazed at her, expression unreadable.

"Please Doctor, I can't leave him here!"

There was a long silence. A breeze came in through the open window, ruffling the curtains, stinging the unshed tears in Amy's eyes. One of the candles flickered and died, causing the Doctor's face to be plunged into shadow. She heard him exhale.

"We can go back to right after we dropped him. I'll explain to him what's at risk, what he will never achieve if he leaves. He can make the decision."

"No," her hands were trembling but her voice was steady, "I'll explain. He needs to hear it from me."

* * *

**A/N A whole heap of angst is coming people, prepare yourselves. In the meantime - Review!**


	12. Chapter 12 - London, 1875

**All characters owned by the BBC**

_"We can go back to right after we dropped him. I'll explain to him what's at risk, what he will never achieve if he leaves. He can make the decision."_

_"No," her hands were trembling but her voice was steady, "I'll explain. He needs to hear it from me."_

* * *

Amy felt extremely boring in her usual clothes. Although she had to admit her internal organs were rejoicing at the lack of a corset.

She emerged from the TARDIS wardrobe, looking like herself once more. The Doctor glanced up from the console and actually bounded over to scoop her up in his arms.

"I missed you." he murmured into her shoulder.

She put her hands on his shoulders and held him at arms length, scanning him appraisingly. He was back in his canvas shirt, red bow tie and elbow padded jacket. Her Raggedy Doctor.

"I thought you liked me in a dress?"

"I do." He smiled warmly. "But this is my Amy." He stroked her cheek and she leant into his hand.

"Come on then." He took her hand and they braced themselves for what was ahead.

The engines heaved and moaned, and as the TARDIS materialized on the same street they had left Rory Williams, Amy tried to examine her expectations. Judging by the mood he had been in when he left, he would be cold and resentful. What would that evolve into? He thought they were just taking some space, looking towards a time when everything would be fixed and they would be happy. Then she had to take into account the fact that he was in a time he had not expected, desperately figuring out what to do. She exhaled, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

She became aware of silence, the engines having come to a halt. Feeling a hand on her shoulder, she turned to see the Doctor. He had a grim expression on his face.

"This is isn't going to be easy." He told her quietly. She nodded. He placed a gentle hand under her chin and tilted it upwards. "Give me a shout if you want me to step in." They kissed. It was brief and chaste, their thoughts being elsewhere.

"Right then." She stiffened her resolve, and left the TARDIS.

…

The Doctor watched her leave, emotions coursing through his chest with his racing hearts.

_She won't be able to do it. It's Rory. Her Rory._

But he was her Doctor.

_He was there all those years when you weren't. He's her best friend._

She doesn't love him. Not in the same way.

_He can give her things you can't. She could have a family, a life, security._

She doesn't want that, she wants discovery, she wants adventure. She wants me!

_For now. What happens when she is no longer so young?_

He was gripping the console, knuckles white. He gave his head a sharp shake.

_Do the right thing. Leave. Now. Make the decision she is too short sighted to make._

He gave himself a hard slap in the head. Not leaving. Not alone. Not again.

_It's only a matter of time…_

…

Amy was walking down a cobbled street dusted with snow. The buildings all looked anonymous and residential, apart from a little rowdy pub with a sign reading The Rose and Crown in peeling letters.

Pubs were good places to order the mind, right? He might be in there.

She looked over her shoulder, back at the TARDIS. The door was open slightly. Was he watching her? She winked at the darkness, showing confidence she did not have, and proceeded to the door of the pub.

It was extremely noisy inside, and smelled of sweat and spilled ale. Soot and dust-covered men gathered around wooden tables, and a dark haired barmaid darted through the middle, holding a tray aloft.

"Alright love, you lookin' for someone?" She bellowed over the noise. "Don't usually get your sort round 'ere." She looked Amy up and down. Amy tugged on her short skirt self-consciously.

"Um, yes, have you seen a man, tall, light brown hair, dressed quite oddly?"

"Anyone not covered in soot'll stand out this end o' town dear. 'e was in 'ere yesterday but I ain't seen 'im since." She shrugged, the corners of her red lips turning down. "Sorry sweetheart."

Amy left the pub, pulling her jacket tighter around her. Yesterday? How on earth would she find him? Light spilled across the snow and Amy turned to see the door open once more.

"Try the Kingfisher Inn, it's usually got a bed spare."

"Thanks." The barmaid smiled at her and closed the door once more.

…

He watched through the crack between the doors as she reemerged from the pub. She obviously hadn't found him yet.

_She won't just give up and run back to your waiting arms you know._

She might never find him.

_She won't give up._

Then he would help her.

_Oh, you're so selfless. Bravo, helping your squeeze find the man she betrayed so she can give the knife that final fatal twist. Really noble of you._

She needs to do this.

_You know you can't take him back. He's changed history. It's too late._

He at least deserves to know.

_Yes that's right, he should know she loves you instead. Know that she chose you over him. That will help him move on, correct? To love his Victorian wife unreservedly?_

He couldn't bare this. Sitting in the dark, alone, tormented by his thoughts. "Never be alone." She had said to him. She was right. He needed her.

But did she need him?

…

She knocked on the side entrance to the Inn, choosing that over the front where drunken men spilled out into the street. A balding man with rotting teeth heaved the door open and peered at her.

"What?"

"Sorry, hi, I'm looking for a Mr Rory Williams? Is he staying here?"

"Young fella? Needs a bit o' feedin' up? An' a few coppers to get 'him some kit?"

She nodded. He pulled the door open and gestured with a dirty thumb.

"Up the stairs, door at the end."

She shuffled past him, holding her breath against the smell.

As she climbed the stairs she tried to practice the scene in her head.

_"Hi, Rory. I know we're married and all that, and I know I said I'd love you 'til death do us part, but I'm actually going to go with that guy I ran off with the night before our wedding. Remember him? With the time machine?"_

_"Hi Rory, I know you wanted to go home, but we left you in the wrong time and now if you leave it'll change history."_

_"So Rory, you've got two choices; stay here and become a professor of medicine, win a nobel prize, and be knighted by King Edward V, or go home and become a lonely divorcee."_

She might have to display a degree more tact.

She reached the end of the corridor, and came face to face with what must be his door.

_Please let it be his door._

_Please don't let it be his door._

Two knocks. "Rory?"

…

The door flew open, and the Doctor leapt backwards, feet scrabbling for purchase on the metal floor. Silhouetted in the doorway was a tall figure in a top hat.

"What are you doing here?"

The voice was familiar, but it was dripping with bitterness and rage. The Doctor straightened himself, squinting against the streetlight blazing in from outside. As his eyes readjusted, the figure came into view.

He was looking at himself. But an older, twisted version. He stood, back hunched, lip curled, an expression of contempt on his slightly lined face.

"What. Are you. Doing. Here."

The Doctor cast around in his banks of knowledge and came up blank. If this was an older version of himself, then…

"Don't you know?" he asked.

The older Doctor's eyes flashed menacingly.

"That is the problem we are facing. I don't know. Which means you are rewriting HISTORY." He prodded the Doctor sharply in the chest, and he had to put his foot out to right his balance.

"I-I had to. We left Rory here by accident, we had to come back-"

"You left Rory? Here?" The older eyes were widened in shock.

"Yes, by accident."

The older Doctor was shaking his head.

"That wasn't supposed to happen."

The Doctor was speechless.

"Then, what was supposed to happen? What happened to you?"

The older face smiled horribly.

"Pond chose him. Then the angels took him and she had to make a choice. The final choice. She could have stayed with you or gone back to him and she left you."

His ears were ringing.

"No, no that's wrong." He stepped back from the hideous creature that was his future self. His chest was heaving.

"She loves me. ME." He bellowed.

But he was unmoving, this man, this time lord, frozen in bitterness and resentment. This was a raggedy doctor he refused to become.

"Leave, now." He mentally felt his TARDIS shiver as the wrong Doctor stepped inside her. "Leave them here. You can make this right before it's too late. They belong here, together, in the past. Without you."

He was shaking his head, unable to swallow.

"No. No. She doesn't want that. She doesn't want him."

"Amy chose him!"

"_My_ Amy chose ME."

The older Doctor faltered, and a pained look fluttered across his face.

"Fool. Can't you see you see she is not meant for you? Her fire will flicker and die if she stays with you. For a while it will seem like you are both living, both aging together, but then the time will come for you to take your next form, and you will leave her behind with nothing and no one. A lonely wonderer of worlds."

The Time Lord was up close now, his face in shadow with the light from the street lamps creating a wiry halo around his head. An angel of misery.

_This is you without her._

"Give her the chance to live." The older Doctor growled. "Let go of your selfish desires."

And then he was turning on his heel, the tails of his tatty velvet coat billowing in the chilly winter wind as he strode out of the TARDIS into the grey streets beyond.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for the absence, I've been on holiday without wifi (I know, what century is this anyway?). Don't worry, I'm not going to leave you hanging...yet. Next chapter up now.**


	13. Chapter 13 - The Final Choice

**All characters owned by the BBC**

_"Give her the chance to live." The older Doctor growled. "Let go of your selfish desires."_

_And then he was turning on his heel, the tails of his tatty velvet coat billowing in the chilly winter wind as he strode out of the TARDIS into the grey streets beyond._

* * *

"Amy!"

Rory's heart soared as the light from his room revealed her face. She was standing in the hallway of the inn, red hair damp from the snow.

He couldn't believe his eyes. He had been wandering around this forsaken town for days, sleeping wherever he could find, desperately hoping she would come back to him. And now she had!

He stood aside to let her in, closing the door behind her. Then he pulled her into his arms.

After the glow of relief dissipated, he realized she was not hugging him back. He pulled away slightly and looked into her face. She was staring fixedly at the floor.

"Amy what's wrong?"

She glanced at him, and then closed her eyes. Seeming to gather herself, she stepped out of his embrace and took a deep breath.

"We need to talk, Rory."

…

He stared at her blankly.

"What, here? Now? Can't it wait until we're back in the TARDIS?"

She sighed. "No." _I can't take you back to him. Not after I've told you…_

He was looking at her expectantly. Warily.

"Well? What's so important?"

She frowned at him.

"Don't speak to me like that, this is difficult OK?"

"What is? Just spit it out!"

The relief she had felt on finding him was leaving her, turning into resentment that she had to do this.

"The TARDIS took you to the wrong year."

"Yes I sort of guessed that part."

"Shut up will you? The TARDIS took you to 1875. I'm sorry we left you here, I'm sorry neither of us noticed."

"Well, that's ok, I didn't notice immediately either…" His expression was softening. She plunged ahead.

"We left you here and then we met you again in another time."

He looked shocked.

"What? When? Another time?" His face darkened. "How?"

"Well, we didn't know it had been the wrong time until we saw you later."

"How much later?" He took a step towards her and she found herself feeling slightly intimidated by his closeness and his ominous tone. She took a step back.

"30 years."

His eyes widened, his face grew pallid. Then he shook his head and smiled weakly.

"But you can change that, right? I'm not stuck here. I mean, you're here now aren't you?"

"Yes," she swallowed "But I don't think we're supposed to be. You see, you being here changed history. Or rather," She made a waving gesture with her hand "It makes history. You're Sir Ronald Ross."

He looked stunned for a moment, and then laughed. It sounded empty and scary.

"Sir Ronald Ross! The discoverer of malaria?"

"Well technically I think you discovered how malaria is transmitted…" She trailed off. He was still laughing.

"How could I be Sir Ronald Ross?"

"You told me you moved on, you joined some Indian Medical group or something."

"Wait, what do you mean I told you?" He wasn't laughing anymore.

"In 1905, when we met you. You told me you were a professor at Liverpool University College. You.." she hesitated. "You had a family."

Rory gawped.

"I have children?" Amy noticed the change in tense. "But, does that mean I get married?"

"Some woman with dark hair. I didn't speak to her."

"But," He squeezed his eyes shut, clearly straining to wrap his head around the situation. "I can't stay here, I can't leave you." He opened his eyes again, gazing at her, his eyebrows quivering. The very picture of tragic.

"You can stay here and do all that." Amy heard her own voice shake as she delivered the ultimatum. "Or you can go back to the future and risk changing history."

"I can't stay here." He responded immediately, without thinking. He crossed the distance between them and cupped her face in his hands. "I can't leave you, I love you!"

"Rory, think! Think about what that would mean! Don't you realise the risks-"

"I don't care about the risks, I'm not leaving you!"

"You don't have a choice!" Amy shouted, silencing him. He let his hands drop to his sides.

"What do you mean, of course I do."

"No, you don't." Her heart was racing. She turned away from his wide-eyed expression, unable to see it while she delivered the final blow.

"I'm staying with the Doctor."

…

He blinked. _Staying?_

"Forever?" He asked her. She nodded, face turned away. He felt rage climbing inside him.

_Coward! He sent her to tell me that he's stolen her heart!_

Be rational. Be calm. Reason with her.

"Amy you're my wife." It was a statement of fact. She clenched her fingers and turned to look him full in the face.

"I don't want that life anymore."

"So you did then, but you don't now?" His voice was getting louder.

"No, I never did!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU LIE?" He bellowed. His heart was cracking open, his insides were threatening to explode. He was going to be sick. No, he was going to smash, tear, break this pathetic quivering girl he had promised to love for better or for worse. She was facing up to him defiantly.

"I loved you and I thought you wanted more than just a womb to carry your offspring!"

He felt the remark stab him sharply. How could she think that was all?

"Just a… Just a womb?" He was breathless with rage, with misery. "How could you think that?" Hot tears were spilling down his face. She clutched a hand to her chest and ran to him, as if without thought.

"Rory, no! I didn't mean it, I don't think that!" She framed his face with her hands as he had done to her earlier.

He stared into her blue eyes, pain blurring his vision. And then he was kissing her, desperately, passionately. He couldn't let her go, not his Amy, so bright and vibrant. She kept him alive, made him different to all the other drones out there. But then her voice echoed back to him. _I'm staying with the Doctor._ Revulsion coursed through him, and he thrust her away from him.

She fell to the floor with a cry.

"You and him," Rory gasped "Did you- Have you-?"

"Yes." The word came cool and dark from the now open doorway. Standing in it was the tall lean figure of the Doctor, his fists clenched by his sides, his face stormy. He crossed the room in a couple of long strides and was crouching by her side, a hand on her cheek. She looked into his face with an expression of relief and… love. _Love?!_

He was breathing heavily.

"You and him? After all that- After all we've been through together? You're choosing him?"

Both men looked to Amy for her response. She clambered to her feet, brushing dust off her skirt. Her face was set. The Doctor stood with her, a protective hand on the small of her back.

"I choose the Doctor."

…

Relief flooded through him. The sound of her voice saying his name, like that, finally struck home to him that she really was his.

There was an exhalation like the sound of a balloon deflating. The Doctor gave Rory a sharp look. He had the air of a man utterly defeated. _Bloody puppy dog eyes._

But no, this man had been his friend. He may have resented him, envied him beyond anyone. But he had trusted him, laughed with him, journeyed with him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't enough, Amy." He turned to leave. As he neared them all the Doctor's muscles tensed.

"Leave me here, there's nothing for me in the future." But as he reached the doorway, he turned, his hand on the frame.

"You told me you spoke to an older me. In 30 years. When I see you, when I'm old, maybe I'll be able to change your mind. Maybe." He gave her one last wishful look, and then he was gone.

He left a ringing silence in his wake.

Emotions were battling in the Doctor's chest. He wanted to chase after Rory and tear him apart. He wanted to push Amy against the wall and claim her as his own. He wanted to break down and sob into her shoulder for how near he'd come to losing her.

She turned to face him, eyes shining. She reached up and brushed a tear off his cheek.

Then she took his hand, and led him away.

* * *

**A/N Gosh that was tense. Did you think Amy made the right decision? Should the Doctor have let her go? Review!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Waiting

**All characters owned by the BBC**

_Emotions were battling in the Doctor's chest. He wanted to chase after Rory and tear him apart. He wanted to push Amy against the wall and claim her as his own. He wanted to break down and sob into her shoulder for how near he'd come to losing her._

_She turned to face him, eyes shining. She reached up and brushed a tear off his cheek._

_Then she took his hand, and led him away._

* * *

As soon as the TARDIS doors were closed, they were in each other's arms. Amy buried her face into chest, breathing in his familiar smell.

At home she always felt like she was waiting, waiting for her Doctor to return to her, as though her life was on pause. But Rory had been her anchor to reality, making her go out and do things and have fun: A distraction and a lifeboat from the lethargic emptiness. Back in that inn that feeling had returned to her, but this time she was cutting away at her anchor. She was jumping out of the lifeboat with the hope that something would be there to catch her. For a terrible moment she feared there would just be open sea.

She clung to him, her hands gripping his tweed jacket. He stroked her back in long soothing movements, his cheek against the top of her head.

"Amy,"

She grunted. She didn't want to leave the warm safe cocoon of his arms.

"Amy we have to move the TARDIS."

She clung tighter.

"Why?"

"OK, I want to move the TARDIS."

She tilted her head back to look into his eyes, trying to read into the tone of his voice. This was one of the moments that his eyes looked older than his face. Something dark was lurking behind them. Something had happened since she had last seen him. He was running from something.

"OK," she replied simply. She wasn't in the mood to interrogate him. She unraveled her arms and he moved out of them. She felt cold and fragile without him.

He strode over to the console and began jabbing buttons and flicking switches. Amy sat down to watch him in the graceful dance, long legs springing here and there, muscles flexing as he pulled levers. She could see him coming back to himself, his fringe falling in front of his sparkling green eyes, lips curling into a smile once more. As the engines wheezed and the TARDIS took off, he clapped his hands together in a single explosion of noise and let out a whoop of glee.

"Off she goes!"

He looked over at her, face still beaming, and she realized there was a smile on her own face now. He laughed and galloped over to her, scooping her up off the chair and spinning her in a circle. Her red hair flew out behind her as her laughter sang out with his.

The circles slowed and then they were kissing. He was still holding her above the glass floor, and she wrapped her legs around his waist. His hands moved to rest on the small of her back, supporting her comfortably. Just as the embrace deepened, the TARDIS wheezed again and they lurched to the side. She pulled out of the kiss, but his face was not worried. It was more calm than she had ever seen it.

"My impossible, beautiful Amelia." He ran his thumb over her pink bottom lip. "I love you so much."

The words expanded inside her, filling her with light and air, and then shined back out of her in the most stunning smile he had ever seen on a living being.

"I love you too. More than all the galaxies of stars the TARDIS could take us to."

Her arms grasped his shoulders and then she was kissing him with all the passion she could not have expressed with all the vocabulary in the English language.

* * *

**Next chapter coming up!**


	15. Chapter 15 - Timelines

**All characters owned by the BBC.**

_"My impossible, beautiful Amelia." He ran his thumb over her pink bottom lip. "I love you so much."_

_The words expanded inside her, filling her with light and air, and then shined back out of her in the most stunning smile he had ever seen on a living being._

_"I love you too. More than all the galaxies of stars the TARDIS could take us to."_

_Her arms grasped his shoulders and then she was kissing him with all the passion she could not have expressed with all the vocabulary in the English language._

* * *

Amy's eyes opened groggily, and as the room came into focus she also became aware of a very stiff neck. As she started to move, the rest of her limbs complained as well.

She looked around blearily. The TARDIS was dark, with a faint golden light throbbing on and off, periodically lighting the console room and plunging it into darkness. Despite the aching of her body she was incredibly cosy, her bare skin against his, radiating heat back and forth, covered by the scratchy material of his tweed jacket. She looked up at him, his head fallen forwards, his eyelids twitching, on the verge of wakefulness.

She stretched her stiff arms, shivering as they left the warmth of the jacket, before curling back up and nuzzling her head into the curve of his neck.

…

A while later, she woke again, curled in the chair on her own, still covered by the Doctor's jacket. She looked around the console room, and her eyes found him, silhouetted in the light of the stairs as he stood in the open doorway. Amy let the jacket fall to the floor, and briefly registered that she was wearing the Doctor's canvas shirt, before bounding over to him. Her momentum as she hit him made him stagger forward.

"WOAH, Amy!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist, anchoring him to her.

"It's OK, I've got you."

He laid one arm on top of hers and leaned against the doorframe with the other, laughing.

"Commendable enthusiasm but," he gestured at the stars and the black vacuum beyond, "Open space? Danger of being lost forever? You've got to consider basic health and safety."

She scoffed.

"Health and safety my arse. Ain't nothing healthy or safe about running around with you." She squeezed his waist and rubbed her cheek against his bare shoulder blade. "Good morning."

He traced patterns in the skin of her arm with his fingertips and remained silent. For the first time she realized something was wrong.

"What's up?" She leaned to peer at his face, which was set and worried. As her hair fell across his arm he registered her gaze and pulled his expression into a smile.

"I'm just thinking about all the dirty things I get to do with you as we float together with no one around to interrupt or over hear." He shot her a look and raised his eyebrows suggestively. She prodded him between the ribs.

"Don't try and distract me, I know there's something wrong."

He looked back at the stairs and sighed, the smile leaving his face. She gave him time to think, to formulate his explanation, and then gave him a little shake.

"Tell me,"

"OK, Amy, give me a minute."

"I've given you at least half an hour!"

"Pff, don't try to con me," He gave her an accusing look out of the corner of his eye. "Time Lord, remember?"

"Right now the only thing you're lord of is delaying the inevitable. You're going to have to tell me sooner or later you know."

"I know no such thing. Perhaps the best option for everyone involved is for me to keep it to myself."

Amy let her arms fall to her sides, causing the Doctor to turn and face her. She glared at him.

"If you really believe that then you're basically saying I'm nothing more than a guest here." He frowned at her, and she could almost see the cogs turning in his brain. He appeared to concede.

"No, I don't believe that, of course not." He closed the distance between them and took her face in his hands.

"You're the most important person to me. I want you to be part of my life." He bit his lip, obviously considering how to phrase what was on his mind.

He looked so adorable in that moment that she tilted forwards on her toes and kissed him softly. He slipped his hands into her hair, stroking the fiery locks with tenderness as his lips pressed against hers. Then he pulled back and exhaled.

"We've been a bit naughty."

She cocked her eyebrow suggestively and he scowled.

"No, now look, this is serious." He waggled a disciplinary finger at her.

"Time travel comes with certain hazards." He took her hand in his and led her back to the doorway, where he stood behind her.

"One of the main ones is rewriting key moments in time." He brushed her hair away from her shoulder and planted a kiss on the bare skin on her neck.

"Another is crossing my own timeline." He pulled her back into him, so she was resting her head on his chest. She heard his next words through the rumble in his chest.

"I'm afraid we've failed to avoid both of those hazards."

The tone in his voice made her go cold. "Elaborate before I panic."

"We managed to maintain Rory's timeline of becoming Sir Ronald Ross, but we've completely deviated from your own timeline." She turned in his arms so she could look at his face, which was strained.

"How do you know?"

"Well that involves the second hazard of crossing my own timeline."

"You met your future self?"

"Yes." A shadow crossed his face as he remembered the harrowed figure that had stood exactly where they were now standing. Amy did not miss it.

"What did he tell you?"

"He was alone," He closed his eyes "…I'm supposed to be alone."

She reached up and smoothed his brow with a delicate thumb. He opened his eyes and gazed at her. He looked so sad, so lost.

"Well you're not alone. So now what?"

She didn't ask what happened to her. She didn't care. As far as she was concerned, that timeline wasn't her timeline, and she wasn't that Amy. She was his Amy.

"The TARDIS is stuck in limbo, unable to travel anywhere because she doesn't know what to do with your empty timeline."

She nodded, taking it in, pushing down the fear, confident that he would have the answer.

"So what do we do about it?"

When she said "we" not "you", he took her hand and placed it on his bare chest, right between his hearts.

"I need to show her that your timeline is now tied to mine." She could feel his hearts beating, racing in fact. He was leaning closer, his green eyes piercing. She felt a little breathless, her lips parting almost involuntarily.

"And… how are you going to do that?"

He was so close she could see all the flecks sparking out from his pupils.

"By telling you my name." He breathed, before taking her mouth in a passionate kiss that melted her insides.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUN. Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 - Always

**All characters owned by the BBC.**

_"I need to show her that your timeline is now tied to mine." She could feel his hearts beating, racing in fact. He was leaning closer, his green eyes piercing. She felt a little breathless, her lips parting almost involuntarily._

_"And… how are you going to do that?" _

_He was so close she could see all the flecks sparking out from his pupils. _

_"By telling you my name." He breathed, before taking her mouth in a passionate kiss that melted her insides._

* * *

She pulled her lips out of the kiss with a breathless gasp.

"Y-you're going to tell me your name? Right now? Here?"

His eyebrows raised and he looked slightly lost.

"Well, yes."

His hand was still holding hers against his chest, where she could feel his hearts racing.

*He's seen and done so much, but this is completely new to him.*

She felt joy rising in her chest like bubbles in champagne, like the sparks in fireworks, and she grinned madly at him.

"Come on,"

…

"I can't believe I've never done this."

They were sat on the roof of the TARDIS, knees tucked up. Amy was cradled in the shelter of the Doctor's arm, her head on his shoulder. Foreheads together, they gazed at the stars and planets scattered through the velvety blackness above and around them.

"You should install a skylight."

"Amy the sight of the time vortex can drive a person insane."

She looked at the side of his face, lit by the blue light from below. There was a note of sadness in his voice, of some past tragedy. She supposed she would have to get used to that. He looked down at her, and smiled his boyish smile, before brushing his lips against hers. She ran her fingers through his hair, and as her eyelashes fluttered closed she felt his warm palms enclose her cheeks.

"Amelia."

She sighed and opened her eyes. His face was so close to hers that his green irises were like planets. He stroked her cheekbones with his thumbs.

"My impossible beautiful Amy."

She felt breathless, her blood was singing in her veins.

"Doctor,"

But he shook his head, a gleam in his eyes, and leaned in to whisper in her ear, a word, or phrase, in a dialect she didn't understand: A word that the TARDIS did not or could not translate: A word that was like song, like verse: A word that poured into her mind like water and ice and fire.

As he pulled back and gazed steadily at her, she saw her own stunned expression reflected in his eyes, and in the eyes of her reflection was his reflected face. The word danced between them, tying, binding, electrifying.

She couldn't feel her feet from the cold, her back hurt from their uncomfortable sitting positions, the TARDIS roof was incredibly unforgiving against her backside, but her heart filled with so much elation that it felt like it was expanding in her chest, pushing against her ribs, bursting out of her in the most ecstatic of laughs. He drank in her laughter, the euphoric expression on her face, and felt truly complete for the first time in his very long memory.

He pulled her face to his and lavished it with kisses, fingers clenching in her fiery red hair, happiness and relief causing him to shake. He was weak with it, helpless before her, any previously erected barriers stripped and torn away. She grabbed his shoulders and pulled him bodily towards her, pressing herself against him.

The stars and galaxies and supernovas moved around them, constant, undeviated, and they floated on the tiny blue box that was so much bigger on the inside, insignificant like insects, majestic like gods.

…

The TARDIS shuddered and a wheezing noise echoed through her corridors. The Doctor, ears ever tuned to her, immediately sat up.

Amy grumbled.

"Don't go now…"

But he had her hand, and was pulling her up, out, through the corridors, bare feet slapping on the metal flooring, joyful laughter reverberating ahead and behind and around them.

"Me and you, Amelia Pond!" He called back to her. "All times and all places!"

He looked back at her, her flaming red hair streaming behind as she galloped with him. She spread her arms out as if she were flying.

"Always!" she crowed.

* * *

**A/N Well there's the end :) hope you enjoyed this, I might write a sequel one day if inspiration strikes. Check out my page for a raunchier version of this story, otherwise REVIEW!**


End file.
